Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: Two new Sailor Scouts appear.Are they good or evil.What dose this new enemy want?One shot fic.It's not really good.I wrote this when I was seven.PLEASE no flames.If you dont like it DONT READ IT.


Sailor Star & Sailor Twilight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
2000 years ago terror and darkness filled the universe.There was only two people who could defeat the terror and darkness. But now 2000 years later the terror and darkness are now loose and are ready to get there revenge.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~1~*  
  
Terror-Finally we are free.  
  
Darkness-Yes,and now we can get are revenge on the ones who imprisoned us.  
  
Terror-And we also can can take over the universe now scince we are free.  
  
Darkness- But first we must find Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl in a light,light grey sailor outfit is walking through the StarTwilight Palace.She has brown sholder length hair and boots like Sailor Mercury but is all light,light grey and has a yellow star on then.Her chocker has a yellow star.She has a armband on each of her arms that is light,light grey and has a yellow star on each.Her tiariahas a light,light grey star gemstone.  
  
Sailor Twilight-It's been 2000 years scince they were free.But now they are free again.Now I think it's time for Sailor Star to awaken again.She has been in a deep sleep for 2000 years.  
  
Sailor Twight walks down the halls of the great StarTwilight Palace.Then finally she stops at a great big pair of doors with a star on them.  
  
Sailor Twilight-Now is the time I'm sure of it.(pushes open the great big doors)  
  
Inside their is a young girl in a black,yellow and white dress lying on a big white bed.  
  
Sailor Twilight-I must concentrate my power.  
  
A sudden flash of light fills the room.  
  
Sailor Star-(Opens her eyes and looks around and sees Sailor Twilight)  
  
  
  
Sailor Twilight-So your finally awake now Sailor Star.  
  
Sailor Star-Hello Sailor Twilight.  
  
Sailor Twilight-Its been 2000 years.They have escaped.  
  
Sailor Star-Who?  
  
Sailor Twilight-Terror and Darkness.  
  
Sailor Star-When?  
  
Sailor Twilight- I dont know how they got out all I know is they escaped.  
  
Sailor Star-Do you know where they are right now.  
  
Sailor Twilight- No I dont all I know is that they want revenge on us and want to take over the New Silver Millium and Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Sailor Star-Then we must stop them.  
  
Sailor Twilight-Right  
  
Sailor Star- Star Crystal Power Transform!  
  
Sailor Star is now wearing a sailor outfit simaler to Sailor Twilights but instead of light,light grey its black.  
  
  
  
Sailor Twilight- Now let's go find them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~2~*  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-It's another peaceful day.  
  
Rini enters the throne room  
  
Rini-Momma can I go out and play  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Yes but just be very careful.  
  
Sailor Mars runs in the throne room  
  
Sailor Mars-Neo Queen Serenity!  
  
Neo Queen Serenity- What is it Sailor Mars!  
  
Sailor Mars- I sense a great evil coming toward us.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Do you know how strong it is.  
  
Sailor Mars-Yes I do, this evil is stronger than anyone we ever faced before.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Gather all the Sailor Scouts.Rini you go find daddy.  
  
Rini-OK  
  
Sailor Mars-Right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness-If we attack the Silver Millium then Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight wil come.  
  
Terror-It will save us time.  
  
Darkness-Besides we were going to attack the Silver Miilinium anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star- We have to get to the Silver Millnium before they do.  
  
Sailor Twilight- Right, Now let's hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~3~*  
  
Sailor Saturn- Where are they Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars- They're to the North.  
  
Sailor Jupiter- Are you sure?  
  
Sailor Mars-Yes, Im sure.What!?!?!  
  
Sailor Mercury-What's wrong Mars???  
  
Sailor Mars- Something else is comeing from the east.  
  
Sailor Venus-Is it good or evil???  
  
Sailor Mars- I think it's good.  
  
Sailor Mercury- My radair is picking up something from the east.Wait there is two figures.Wait there only 100 yards away.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts prepare to battle.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star-Were almost there.  
  
Sailor Twilight-I sense that Terror and Darkness are comming from the North.They are only 10 miles away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight land and the Sailor Scouts look surprised.  
  
Sailor Uranus-Who are you and what is your busness here.  
  
Sailor Star- I am Sailor Star the Scout of the Stars.  
  
Sailor Twilight- I am Sailor Twlight and I am also the Scout of the Stars.  
  
Sailor Star- We are here to warn you that you are in great dangr.  
  
Sailor Neptune-What do you mean.  
  
Sailor Twilight-We mean that there is a great evil approching and you wont be able to defeat it.  
  
Sailor Pluto-Your talking about the two grat evil foces approching.  
  
Sailor Star-Yes,They are much stronger than you.  
  
Sailor Twilight-It's better if you went inside and protect the Queen.  
  
Sailor Saturn-But we have to fight also.  
  
Sailor Star- No, you cant.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Why  
  
Sailor Star-Because if we are defeated then you must escape with the queen and everyone else.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Bu......  
  
Sailor Twilight-Their here.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts-What?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Star-Get inside now.  
  
Sailor Mars-But Sailor Star....  
  
Sailor Star-We defeated them once and we can do it again.  
  
Sailor Mars-I understand.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts but Sailor Twilight and Sailor Star run inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*4*~  
  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts run into the throne room.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Neo Queen Serenity!  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-What Saturn?What is going on?  
  
Sailor Saturn-Quickly you must hide.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-But why?  
  
Sailor Mars-Just go and hid.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity- Alright,Rini follow me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star-So you have finally come.  
  
Terror-Yes we have,sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Sailor Twilight-How were you able to break free?  
  
Darkness-Why would we tell you now when we can tell you later.  
  
Terror-enough chit-chat time to fight.  
  
Darkness-Darkness deadly fog!!!  
  
Terror-Terrifing Rain!!!  
  
A black cloud and a black fog appered.  
  
Sailor Twilight-Shining Twilight!!!  
  
Sailor Star-Star barrier!!!  
  
A bright flash of light appered and blinded Terror and Darkness.Stars gathered around Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight.  
  
Terror-Ill get you for this!!!  
  
Darkness-Dark Black whole!!!  
  
A blach Whole appered and sucked in all the stars that are makinb the barrier.  
  
Terror-Now let me think.......Trap Fog!!!  
  
A fog surronded Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight.  
  
Sailor Twilight-Sailor Star look out!!!  
  
Sailor Twilight pushed Sailor Star out of the fog.  
  
Sailor Star-No, Sailor Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terror- If you ever want to see Sailor Twilight again then come to the darkest star in the universe.  
  
Terror and Darkness then vanished.Sailor Saturn runs out of the palace and heads for Sailor Star.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Sailor Star are you okay?  
  
Sailor Star-I have to go.  
  
Sailor Saturn-But you cant you are too injuried.  
  
Sailor Star- But I must.I have to save Sailor Twilight.She is the best friend I ever had and I cant abandon her.  
  
Sailor Saturn-But.........  
  
Sailor Star- If your best friend was in troble woundn't you try to help them.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Your right.If Rini was ever in danger I would go help her.But before you go let me heal you.  
  
Sailor Saturn heals Sailor Star.All the other Sailor Scouts run toward them.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Let us help you,even if you say no we will follow you.  
  
Sailor Star-Then I guess I have no choce,you can come.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Im comeing too.  
  
Sailor Mars-What!?!?No way you cant come.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Im coming if you like it or not. Silver Moon Crystal Power!!!!  
  
Neo Queen Serenity transforms into Enternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Now lets go.  
  
Sailor Star-Alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*5*~  
  
Sailor Twight-Let me out of here.  
  
Terror-In your dreams.  
  
Darkness-Your our bait to get the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
Terror-Can I do it now,she's giving me a headach  
  
Darkness-Go ahead.  
  
Terror-Finally I can freeze her.Say goodbye.Dark Freeze!!!  
  
Suddenly Sailor Twilight is frozen  
  
Darkness-The trap is set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star-Its right up ahead.  
  
A giant black castle is in front of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-That place looks creepy.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Come on we have to go in.  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Look!!!!!  
  
The doors start to opean.  
  
Sailor Star-Lets go.  
  
The Sailor Scouts walk inside.  
  
Sailor Neptune-Look out!!!!!  
  
A huge Water Monster grabs Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Uranus-Let go!!!!  
  
Sailor Neptune-Submarine Reflection!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto-Chronos Typhoon!!!!!!  
  
In a big explosion the monster is destroyed.  
  
Sailor Neptune-Uranus are you okay?  
  
Sailor Uranus-Yea just a few scratches that's all.  
  
Thena whole appered under Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Uranus,Neptune watch out.  
  
  
  
~*6*~  
  
Sailor Neptune,Sailor Uranus-What???  
  
They both fall into the whole.  
  
Sailor Mars-What happened to them??  
  
Sailor Star-They to have been captured.  
  
Sailor Pluto-We have to hurry.  
  
Sailor Venus-Before anyone else gets captured.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts run deeper and deeper into the castle.  
  
Sailor Jupiter-I think I can see light ahead.  
  
Sailor Pluto-Where?  
  
Sailor Venus-I see it now lets go.  
  
Sailor Jupiter,Venus and Pluto went to look ahead.  
  
Sailor Venus-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Venus!?!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars-Come on lets go.  
  
Sailor Star, Enternal Sailor Moon,Sailor Mars,Sailor Mercury and Sailor Sailor Saturn run after Sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Their not here.  
  
Sailor Mars-Where did they go?  
  
Sailor Mercury-Let me scan the area.  
  
BeepBeepBeepBeeeeeeeep.........  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Mercury what is it?  
  
Sailor Mercury-They vanished.  
  
Sailor Mars-What do you mean?  
  
Sailor Mercury-I mean a fog cme and they just vanished.  
  
Sailor Star-You mean like what happened to Sailor Twilight.  
  
Sailor Mercury-Yes  
  
Sailor Saturn-We have to go on.  
  
Sailor Mars-We'll have to rescue all of them.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*7*~  
  
Sailor Neptune-Where are we?  
  
Sailor Uranus-I don't know.  
  
Darkness-Welcome.  
  
Sailor Neptune-It's you!  
  
Darkness-Looks like we have some more guests.  
  
Sailor Uranus-What do you mean!!  
  
Darkness-Look  
  
THUD!!!!  
  
Sailor Venus-OWWWW!!That hurt.  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Venus are you okay?  
  
Sailor Venus-Yea but are you two okay?  
  
Sailor Pluto-Yea  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Yea  
  
Sailor Neptune-Jupiter,Venus!!  
  
Sailor Uranus-Pluto!!  
  
Sailor Pluto-Neptune,Uranus!?!?!  
  
Darkness-Welcome Sailor Venus,Pluto,Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Venus-Darkness!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto-Where's Sailor Twilight!!!!!!!1  
  
Darkness-Look infront of you.  
  
They all look in front of them.  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Twilight!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terror-Now it's your turn. Dark Freeze!!!!!  
  
Sailor Neptune-Submarine....  
  
Sailor Uranus-Space Sword...  
  
Sailor Pluto-Chronos......  
  
Sailor Venus-Love and bueaty...  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Oak.....  
  
Before any of them can finish their attacks they were all frozen.  
  
Terror- That was to easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*8*~  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Are we almost there Sailor Mercury?  
  
Sailor Mercury- We are.  
  
Sailor Star-Their up ahead.  
  
Sailor Mars-Yes,I can sense a strong evil.  
  
Sailor Mercury-Something is coming toward us!  
  
Sailor Saturn What is it?!?!?  
  
Sailor Mercury-A dark energy blast!!!!!  
  
Sailor Saturn- SILENCE WALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darkness-BROKEN ENERGY SHIELD!!!  
  
Sailor Saturn-What!?!?!?!  
  
Sailor Saturn is thrown back.  
  
Darkness-That attack breaks any energy sheild or barrier.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Saturn are you okay????  
  
Sailor Saturn-Dont worry about me, I'll be alright.  
  
Terror-Dark Sonic Slash!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars- Enternal Sailor Moon watch out!!!!  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-What!?!?!? No Sailor Mars!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars jumps in front of Enternal Sailor Moon blocking the Sonic Slash.  
  
Terror-OoOo did that hurt????Im sorry......Sonic Slash  
  
Sailor Star-STAR BARRIER!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*9*~  
  
Terror-What?!?!?!? How did she block my attack!?!?  
  
Sailor Star-Time for my attack............Star Torando!!!!!!1  
  
A tornado of stars appear and suck in Terror.  
  
Terror-NO..I wont be defeate.............  
  
Terror was destroyed in the tornado.  
  
Darkness-But how!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Mars- Now it's your turn.  
  
Darkness- You'll have to catch me firs.  
  
Darkness ran to the room where all the other Sailor Scouts were being held.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-We have to go after him.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Come on let's go.  
  
The Sailor Scouts ran after Darkness.  
  
Sailor Star-Sailor Twilight!!!!NO.  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Uranus!!  
  
Sailor Mars-Jupiter!!  
  
Sailor Saturn-Pluto!!  
  
Sailor Mercury-Neptune!! Venus!!  
  
Darkness-In five minutes they will be frozen forever.  
  
Saior Star-I've had enough..........Star Spear Arrows!!!  
  
Six arrows shoot at the frozen Sailor Scouts.  
  
Crack...Crackal.... All the frozen Sailor Scouts are freed by the arrows.  
  
Sailor Neptune-What happened?  
  
Sailor Uranus-Now where are we?  
  
Sailor Pluto-?????  
  
Sailor Venus-My head hurts.  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Were free.  
  
Sailor Twilight-?????? What happened.....Where am I?  
  
Darkness-NOOOOOO!!!!!I cant let them escape!!!!!  
  
Sailor Star-To bad.Sailor Twilight are you okay?  
  
Sailor Twillight-Sailor Star!?  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Now let's defeat him once and for all.  
  
All-Right!!!  
  
  
  
~*10*~  
  
Enternal Sailor Moon-Starlight Honeymoon Therpy Kiss!!!  
  
Sailor Venus-Venus Love an Bueaty Shock!!!  
  
Sailor Mercury-Mercury Aqua Rhapsady!!!  
  
Sailor Mars-Mars Flame Sniper!!!  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Jupiter Oak Evalution!!!  
  
Sailor Saturn-Silence Glaive Surprise!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto-Chronos Typhoon!!!  
  
Sailor Neptune-Submarine Rflection!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus-Space Sword Blaster!!!  
  
Sailor Star- Star Twilight......  
  
Sailor Twilight- Final Attack!!!!!!!  
  
All the Sailor Scouts combineinto one large attcak.  
  
Darkness-NOOOOOOOOO..............I will return one day!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darkness is destroyed by all the attacks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Back at the Crystal Palace~  
  
Sailor Star-Well we have to go.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity- Why dont you stay?  
  
Sailor Twilight-Why have our duties.  
  
Sailor Saturn-We hope to see you again.  
  
Sailor Star-We'll see you again   
  
Sailor Twilight-Dont worry we'll come and vist don't worry.  
  
Sailor Neptune-Good luck.  
  
Rini- Bye!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Star-Bye Rini  
  
Sailor Twilight-Bye Rini  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-Good Bye Sailor Star,Sailor Twilight.  
  
Sailor Star-Bye  
  
Sailor Twilight-Bye  
  
All-Bye  
  
***A pair of white wings grow on Sailor Star's and Sailor Twilight's backs.***  
  
Then Sailor Star and Sailor Twilight flew away.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-I know we'll see them again for sure.  
  
~*~*~THE END~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
